mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marchesi crime family
The Marchese crime family also known as the Buffalo Arm is an Italian-American Mafia (La Cosa Nostra) organized crime family based in Buffalo, Upstate New York, and Toronto, Canada. History TBW Historical Leadership Boss: *1901-1915 - Vincenzo "Vincent" DeCavalcante (deported) *1915-1929 - Tommasso "Singing Tom" LaScala (murdered) *1929-1968 - Giuseppe "Joe the Undertaker" Marchese (stepped down due to illness and retired, died in 2004) **1962 - 1968 ''- Acting: Salvatore "Mad Sam" Bonventre (promoted to boss)'' *1968 - 1989 - Salvatore "Mad Sam" Bonventre (imprisoned 1983-1989, died in 1993) **1983 - 1987 A''cting: Vincent "Vinny Pizza" Anastasio (promoted to underboss)'' **1987 - 1989 A''cting: Joseph "Joe Bruno" Licavoli'' *1989 - 1996 - Vincent "Vinny Pizza" Anastasio (murdered) *1996 - 2017 - Mario "The Bookkeeper" Cuccia (imprisoned 1998-2006, 2009-2017, died while imprisoned) **2009 - 2013 - Acting: Ralph "The Cat" Gatto (murdered) **2013 - 2017'' - Acting: Alphonse "Allie" Cuccia (promoted to boss)'' *2017 - present - Alphonse "Allie" Cuccia ''Street Boss: ' Serves as a liaison between crime family members and the boss. After Mario Cuccia was imprisoned in 1998, a ruling panel of capos controlled the decision making of the family. * 1998 - 2003 - Ruling Panel: Louis "Fat Louie" LaRocca, John "Johnny Boy" Andriacchi, Salvatore "Sally Pro" Castiglione, Anthony "Tony Beeps" Luciano, Alphonse "Allie" Cuccia * 2003 - 2006 - Louis "Fat Louie" LaRocca (demoted) * 2009 - 2016 - Joseph "The Truck Driver" Mangano (murdered) '''Underboss: *1902 - 1910 - Mario DiNapoli (deported) *1910 - 1922 - Giuseppe "Joseph" Bonfiglio (murdered) *1922 - 1929 - Gaetano "Thomas Jones" Zancoccio (murdered) *1929 - 1962 - Giacomo "Jackie Bazooka" Marchesi (died of natural causes) *1962 - 1987 - Carmine "Reds" Bonventre (imprisoned 1976-1983, died in 1998) **1976 - 1983 - Acting: Anthony "Scooter" Borgesi (murdered) *1987 - 1989 - Vincent "Vinny Pizza" Anastasio (promoted to boss) *1989 - 1996 - Frank "Frankie the Gator" DeStefano (murdered) *1996 - present - Nicodemo "Shorty" DeLucia (imprisoned 2010-2016) **2010 - 2016 - Acting: John "Johnny Boy" Andriacchi 'Consigliere:' * 1920 - 1931 - Stefano "Steve" Persico (demoted) * 1931 - 1965 - Salvatore "Sally Potatoes" Saviano (died of a stroke) ** 1963 - 1965 1963 - 1965 - ''191963 - 19819631963 - 1965 ''- Acting: Ronald "Ronnie" Castellano (promoted) * 1965 - 1983 - Ronald "Ronnie" Castellano (demoted) ** 1980 - 1983 - Acting: Daniel "the Milkman" Zicarelli (murdered) * 1983 - 1994 - Joseph "Joe Bruno" Licavoli (imprisoned) * 1994 - 1996 - John "the Fortune Teller" Zizzo (demoted) * 1996 - 2003 - Michael "DeSanta" Dellacroce (became an informant for the FBI) * 2003 - present - Antonio "Tony Brown" Bruno (imprisoned 2005-2010) **2005 - 2010 - Acting: Salvatore "Sally Pro" Castiglione Messaggero: Functions as liaison between the boss and the rest of the crime family members. *2003 - 2009 - Anthony "Tony Beeps" Luciano *2009 - present - Andrew "Andy Bananas" Cuccia Current Leadership Administration: *Boss: Alphonse "Allie" Cuccia *Acting Boss: vacant *Underboss: Nicodemo "Shorty" DeLucia *Consigliere: Antonio "Tony Brown" Bruno *Messaggero: Andrew "Andy Bananas" Cuccia 'Capos:' Buffalo-Niagara Falls-Southern Tier Faction: *Salvatore "Sally Pro" Castiglione (Delaware Park Crew) *Andrew "Andy Bananas" Cuccia (Cheektowaga Crew) *Dominick "Pooky" Cangelosi (West Seneca-Lackawanna Crew) *John "Johnny Boy" Andriacchi (Niagara Falls Crew) Syracuse Faction: * Frank "Fighting Frank" Bonventre (Syracuse-Utica Crew) Canadian Faction: *Paolo "the Teacher" Pungitore (Toronto-Hamilton Crew) Former Members * Mario "The Bookkeeper" Cuccia - former boss, died in 2017 while imprisoned for racketeering and murder charges.